Oneup
by Coumba
Summary: Danielle and Randy are always trying to one-up one another, but 6 years after a horrible divorce, can they finally put their little game to an end? Oneshot. Randy Orton, OC, Adam Copeland, mentions Jeff Hardy.


**A/N: This little oneshot was written for my Randy/Dani Craving, I kinda had to get it out of the way before I exploded. I hope you like. **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"I can't do this anymore, Randy! It's over!" The words began a silence that would last for nearly six years. The papers were signed, the kids cried, and he moved out. A simple blur of events echoed nearly every day of their lives.

Danielle and Randy were just a disaster waiting to was always trying to one-up her husband, and he played the same game, there was always an underlying competition. If he prepared lunch, she'd prepare dinner, making sure it was 5-star. If she invited her parents for an visit, he'd invite his whole family for a fancy outing. Although it was always obvious, neither wanted to admit that every aspect of their marriage became a big game. Soon, however the game turned ugly.

Danielle came home from work early one day, and laid her eyes on her husband conversing with some woman in their living room sipping on champagne casually. To anyone else watching, it was a friendly meeting of some sort. To Danielle, this was low-scale cheating. She was livid. And Of course, she had to stay one step ahead of her husband. So, Danielle preyed on Randy's colleague and best friend, infamous for his adultery in the workplace, Adam Copeland. Randy quit his job at the law-firm when he found out, and eventually found new work in a different firm. It was all a spiral downward from there.

So six years later, Randy Orton was on his way to pick up his kids for the weekend.

Pulling up to her small, cream colored house, he noticed a familiar black truck in her driveway. He groaned in pure annoyance, he knew it had been six years, but he was still agitated by the fact that Adam was still around. He was like the lingering after-taste of a bad drink, the only difference was that he couldn't be gotten rid of by chugging down a glass of water.

Randy got out of his car and walked up to her door, knocking on it rapidly. He was praying that he wouldn't have to see Adam's face, in fear of causing a scene infront of his kids. So when Danielle answered the door, he felt a much needed relief settle his tense feeling.

Her soft features twisted into a puzzled expression when she laid eyes on her ex-husband.

"Oh, God. The kids." She muttered, striking her forehead with her palm.

"What do you mean, 'oh god, the kids'?" He snapped, his handsome face mirroring his question.

"They're at Jeff's house, I forgot to tell you, I hope you don't mind. I just needed a little time alone."

Randy closed his eyes, and sighed deeply, trying to calm himself. Jeff Hardy was another friend of the ex-couple, however Jeff wasn't a stranger to abusive drug habits. He was a nice guy, but Randy was never comfortable with his kids being with him. Randy was suppressing his growing irritation, but then...

"Hey babe, who's at the door?" Adam's voice shattered his calming thoughts within a fraction of a second, Randy was dangerously close to his limit.

"You know, Dani, I'd have such an easier life if you didn't send the kids off every time I come to pick them know the drill, I get them every weekend, not one weekend out of the whole fucking month, because of your little dates." Randy's eyes snapped open, as he glared between Adam and Danielle.

The brunette woman glared back at her former lover, it quickly became a silent war between the two. Adam was once again in the middle of the cross-fire. Randy was an exceptionally muscled man, and it was incredibly intimidating for Adam to be in the same room as him for more than nessacary.

"Well, I should get going." Adam quickly took heed of the direction of conversation, and kissed Danielle on the cheek before heading out of the door. Neither paid much attention however.

"Look at what you did, you scared off my company!" Danielle scolded, stepping into her house. Randy followed, and closed the door behind him.

"What happened to needing time alone?" He said

"Shut up. Just shut up! You do this everytime he comes around, you should be over it by now!"

"Oh, of course I should get over the fact that my ex-wife is sending my kids off to a drug-addict, everytime she wants to have sex with the man that ruined our marriage!" The sarcasm added a sharp edge to his voice, Danielle would've been hurt by the words if she weren't so preoccupied with winning the argument.

"Don't bring Jeff into this! He's a great guy and he wouldn't ever endanger the kids!" She snapped. " And what Adam and I do has nothing to do with you, so do us all a favor, and stay out of it!"

"It's not something I can just ignore, Dani. You flaunt your little affair in my face, everytime I'm around. Maybe if you weren't so open about your relationship, I wouldn't be so nosey." Randy planted himself on the couch.

"I can't help it that you're jealous, sweetheart." She mumbled under her breath, her heels clicking as she walked into the kitchen. Randy hated when she walked away from him, especially in an argument. He sprang from the couch and quickly followed after her, glaring at the back of her hair. She knew this pissed him off, and smirked when she heard his contemptuous groan behind her.

"Jealous?" Randy snorted. "What is there to be jealous of? Your relationship with a sex-crazed Canadian?"

Danielle tried to suppress a laugh as she put away the wine glasses on the kitchen counter.

Randy grinned when he heard a slight snicker from the much smaller woman. He watched as she quietly put away the evidence of her and Adam's rendezvous. His eyes landed on the words 'Moet & Chandon' on the wine bottle, and he filled with rage once more.

"Our wedding wine?" Randy said in a dangerously calm tone.

She turned to him, but she was afraid to look into his eyes, and with that she quickly turned back around.

"You gave the bastard our wedding wine?" Randy didn't need an answer, he massaged his brow and groaned once again. "Did you really have to, Danielle? Couldn't you have given him a beer, or sparkling grape juice or something? I'm sure he wouldn't have known the difference."

She was silent: had her in a tough spot. She contemplated her next move, then finally responded.

"You shouldn't worry about the wine, Randy. It wasn't like we were going to drink it anytime soon." She put the bottle in the fridge, and then turned away from him again, clicking off toward her bedroom.

Randy snarled and quickly followed after her, grabbing her forearm before she reached her room.

"You've really got to stop doing that." he commented, "Listen, Danielle, I know you're out to piss me off and hurt me in every way you can. But don't you think you went a little far this time?"

She simply glanced down at his enormous hand grasping her slender arm, then back at him. She was beginning to lose her composure.

"Fuck you." She tried to say in her most convincing voice, however she didn't prevail in the least. That was the moment when Randy knew she'd been broken. He'd won, and she was loathing him for it. His lips stretched into one of his signature predatory snake-like grins. The next move for him was quite obvious...

Before he could lean in, she pushed him away and continued to click away from him, there was no way he was going to win, not over her dead body.

"You know, everytime you walk away I'm just going to follow you." Randy said, hot on her heels as she entered her bedroom. It looked the same as he remembered it last, a perfectly made bed, and an obnoxious amount of windows.

"You're just trying to annoy me, now." She slipped off her heels, and wrapped her brown tresses into a bun.

"It looks like I'm doing a pretty good job at it, though."

She pursed her red lips and glared. "Why are you still here? Don't you have a girlfriend or something?" She knew he didn't have one, but used the question to annoy him.

"Nope, I'm still waiting for you to realize how much you want me." Randy stifled a yawn, and landed on the bed, disturbing the sheets clumsily.

"Bullshit." She scoffed, as she threw her shoe at him. "Get up and make that bed."

He did as he was told, yet the bed was left a complete mess compared to her bed-making skills.

"You're horrible at this." She pushed him aside as she re-made the bed. It was pristine, as usual. Randy fell onto the bed once again, a smug smirk playing on his lips.

"Do you want me to kill you?" She threatened, staring on in disbelief.

"You made your bed, now lay in it." He challenged.

"Not with you in it." She began to walk away again, but Randy grabbed her again, swinging her onto the bed with him.

"Dani, face it. I won." He said, before placing a kiss on her lips.

It was the best kiss of her life, and no one could top that.


End file.
